While numerous prior inventions have taught different arrangements for a ligature, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,111, van Doren et al, none has taught an insert riveted to a ligature which will significantly modify the sound from a musical instrument. While Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,385 uses a surface to hold a reed, the surface used is a cushion. In the present invention, the results are obtained from the interaction of a plastic ramp which is riveted in place. The rails in Johnson are parallel, whereas in the present invention, the "ramp" has converging rails.